Pntek Nrza Rekvakns (Pontesi)
History Pontesi, officially the 'Pontesian Republic ' is an independent nation located in the north-western peninsular of Majatra. It is bordered to the west by Beiteynu and to the south by Barmenistan. Its people are diverse in background and religion, although most of the population are Christian orJewish. The capital is Lerna. Lerna is also the country's center of political, commercial, industrial and cultural activities. Geography At 514,000 km Pontesi is the Terra's 49th largest country in land mass, whilst it is the world's 46th largest country in terms of population. It is comparable in population to country in the planet earth like Indonesia, and is similar in land size to Thailand; it is just over twice the size of the entire United Kingdom, and 1.4 times the size of Germany. Pontesi is home to several distinct geographic regions, partly corresponding to the provincial groups. The north of the country is mountainous. The centre of the country is dominated by the predominantly flat Xanduley river valley. The north and northwest have a temperate climate. In the south-east a Mediterranean climate prevails. In the west have a Savanna climate. Demographics Ponetsi is a multicultural society. The Jelbic-speaking Pntek at the northern tip of Majatra are by far the largest ethnic gorup, together with the Nrktek, the northlanders, a subgoup of the Pntek. These have also absorbed large populations of the Majatran and Artanian tribes who settled in what is now Pontesi. Majatrans have for centuries been a significant minority in Pontesi, as have Selucians. Other ethnic groups are the Beiteynuese and the Gaduri. * Pntek: 43% * Nrktek: 10% * Selucians: 11% * Majatrans: 14% * Barmenians: 6% * Beiteynuese: 5% * Artanians: 5% * Gaduri: 4% * Other: 2% Religion Edit Religion the Pntek Nrza Rekvakns (Pontesi) is diverse. However it is dominated by large Hosian communities. The country was almost wholly Hosian until the revolution in 3102 in Beiteyenu which oversaw the deposition of the Monarchy. Hosianism: 67% * - Pontesi Bishopal Church: 42% * - Selucian Patriarchal Church: 16% * - Other Churches: 5% * Abadism: 16% * Yeudism: 6% * Irreligious: 4% * Daenism: 3% * Felinism: 2% * Other: 2% Education Edit Education is compulsory in Pontesi, but home schooling is permitted. There is a public education system alongside private schools. A few famous private schools are St. Hewlett Academy, Fort Roger Military Academy, and the International School of Lerna. Economics Pontesi is an emerging economy. The currency is the Pontesi (or PON) and its GDP is 3,247,739,172,512 PON with 31.73% government and 11.21% Investment. ontesi uses the metric system but traditional units of measurement and imperial measure (feet, inches) are still much in use, particularly for agriculture and building materials. History Early History The earliest detailed history of Pontesi begins around the year 400 B.E. when Jelbic tribes, with some Artanian influences, moved into the region. This period was characterized by small bands of hunter-gatherers living in small huts on the mountain ranges. There is little proof that these tribes ever worked as an united society or were ethnically or culturally homogeneous, and a large level of intermixing with Majatran and romance peoples from over the sea is suspected. Surviving a number of incursions from Queranz Barmenia, Hosianism became the predominant religion of Pontesi in the late 11:th century, replacing shamanism and other indigenous belief systems. The missionaries who would for the Pontesian priesthood hailed from a vide range of Churches, but it is generally reorganized that the Terran Patraichal Church was the largest and most influential of the sects, despite close proximity to Selucia. For most of it's history, what is now Pontesi was made up by several independent or semi-independent city-states or loose confederations or hegemonies of local tribes or tyrannies. The first man to claim the title “Emperor” (Jezkn) was Lvigh I of Lerna, who in 1472 A.E., united all of Xanduley, Abure, Ikegaru and Murdhild into one single Pontesi (Pnte) Realm (Kns). Murdhild was left for the Brmek Caliphate, which the new state was periodically on good terms with. Lvigh I also carried through the Pontesian Reformation. All Hosian Churches, no matter their allegiance, were confiscated by the crown and the Emperor declared the Supreme Patriarch in the Realm of Pontesi, with his archbishop ruling the ecclesiastic matters in his stead. Old temples, shrines and monuments were looted, a large part of the priesthood massacred and thousand civilians burned at the stake for failing to accomply. This marked the beginning of the Bishopal Church of Pontesi. Lvigh's heirs would turn their eyes on the rich Yeudism kingdom of Beiteynu at the Realm's western border. By June 1493, self-styled “crusaders” reached Yishalem and proceeded to burn the city to the ground. The Yeudi population in the area were routinely massacred and large parts of the nation annexed. For most part of the 16th Century, Pontesi would dominate most of Beiteynu and continue to mistreat it's native citizens. Yeudi were treated as second glass people and never given Pontesian citizenship, thus making them effectively stateless. They were forced into the far west of the nation and guarded by a large brick wall and a system of military barracks. However, in 1701 A.E., an enormous earthquake hit the city of Fruskila destroying many Pontesian settlements and killing hundreds of thousands of Pntek colonists. Widespread rumours of this being a punishment from God for the mistreatment of his people, resulted the entirety of Beiteynu to be cursed by the Church, and most Pontesian settlers made a quick return back east. This inevitably resulted in almost no existent governance of Beiteynu and the decline of Pontesian controll of the area. In 1966 A.E the local tribes rebeled against the Pntek oppressor. With the government no longer see the profit from control over Beitenyu, the Empire chose to renounce all claims on the territory and withdraw the few armies left. The Empire itself came to an end in 1987 A.E when the reign of Emperor Grzkai IV “the kinslayer”, known for having ordered the execution of his own mother and adoptive brother, was deposed my the Imperial army. He would later be publicly executed at the central square of Lerna.